


Close One

by theyseethroughrobots



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Interrupted Sex, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyseethroughrobots/pseuds/theyseethroughrobots
Summary: (Before I even start, the daughter in this is actually a friend from a group chat I’m in and she’s a very sweet girl, thank you)Eddie just wanted some time with his wife, alone, yet he wasn’t able to have that. Waylon was laughing and there was a child fretting over their mother and a very horny Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118





	Close One

Eddie ran his fingers over the material in his fingers. He was creating and making a new dress for his little girl since she wanted a new one and who was he to deny her? He was humming and sitting at his work desk and he had his radio playing to his side and it was starting to get dark outside, a little stool was next to him where his little girl was sitting, she wasn’t anymore mind you.

He didn’t mind it was getting dark, it just meant his lovely wife would be prepping their daughter for bed and would be going to sleep them self. He likes when it got late because everything was peaceful unless they were busy and neither he or his wife had to put pressure on themselves and he never worked later than he should’ve on work or with a commission. He always gave himself time and his wife would do volunteer work as much as he didn’t want her to, he didn’t want her stressing over work or money when he had enough to keep the shop, house, and food on the table.

He looked at the clock and sighed a little as he looked around, a lot of mannequins with dresses or suits on them or other types or items of clothing on them, he never had people come to house to try or buy clothes, he wanted to keep his life private from his work no matter how much he loved it, he wanted to keep his wife and daughter safe and their home safe from prying eyes and hands.

Eddie wished he had time to tell his daughter a story like he did on other nights but he didn’t hear her voice so he assumed she was already asleep, bah, he would tell her one tomorrow to make up for it.

And he knew he should’ve been getting to bed himself before they came down and dragged him by his ear to bed and he didn’t want that, they surprisingly had a firm grip for how dainty they were, but he loved them nonetheless. Nothing would change that.

Eddie stretched his back due to sitting in the same position too long and he set down his needle for the night and made sure he wouldn’t lose his place when he picked it up next before turning off his radio and getting up. He truly needed to stop starting to slouch when he was working, he was really hurting his back and he didn’t want to keep his wife up any longer with massaging his back again. He wanted them to sleep since they had been so good with looking after their little girl. 

“Darling?” He called out as he turned off the light to his work space and shut the door and ventured up the stairs from the basement to the hallway. No response, in any other situation he would be worried but it was late and they may have been asleep and he began to be quiet incase she was getting their little girl to bed or going to bed them self. He smiled as he quietly shut the door and he made sure everything was quiet, the living room lamp was on and he cooed and raised an eyebrow as he stepped down the hall and his heart skipped when he saw the sight.

His adoring wife was asleep and resting on the sofa in their nightie and a undone nightgown, their body looked absolutely gorgeous and perfectly framed with the light of the lamps and clothing, their frame was beautiful anyways, and any clothing they wore baggy or tight showed that off perfectly, especially the cute marks lining their shoulder and down to their collarbone and then neck. Now that he looked closer they didn’t seem exactly asleep, mainly half lidded eyes and close to sleep.

The sight was amazing, he wanted to help her wake up fully to get them to bed but he knew they were tired. Waylon Gluskin, his beautiful wife forever and he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

He wasn’t too sure how long he was standing there but he caught sight of him and motioned him over and Eddie slowly strode over to him went to pick him up but Waylon giggled and pulled him down and kissed him “Shes asleep, don’t worry...” he cooed and Eddie bit his lip since he knew he had to be quiet but he wouldn’t be able to considering how he was acting.

“You little minx, does that mean what I think it does?~” he purred as he spread Waylon’s legs and sat in between them and began to bite down on his neck and collar, loving the sudden gasp Waylon let out at the contact and the tiny giggle. Waylon ran his hand through his hair and gripped it as he let him touch and bite and lick and suck.

Waylon gently wrapped his legs around him and pulled him closer, he made a small noise at feeling Eddie’s tent poke him and he whined and cooed “If you hurry up and stay quiet you won’t wake her” Waylon whispered with a tiny giggle as he rutted against him to get him even hornier. He heard Eddie growl against his skin and his hand began to slide under the nightie, wanting to feel more of his wife as Waylon moved Eddie to kiss him and he whined into the kiss as Eddie’s hands ventured under and into his underwear, he had already been hard since their little girl went down easy from being out of energy and as soon as he lay down on the sofa he teased himself since he knew he wasn't going to fetch Eddie.

“If I stay quiet? Your moans will wake the poor child” he chuckled as he pulled from the kiss and he yanked Waylon’s underwear down and he gasped and shivered from the sudden aggression on him and he spread his legs for all Eddie to see which made the man growl a possessive one and he held onto his hips and he rutted against his already wet cock “You little slut~ couldn’t even be patient for me, you just had to touch yourself didn’t you?” He laughed before unzipping his jeans and pulled Waylon closer and made him wrap his legs around him.

“Daddy?” A smell meek voice came from behind them and Eddie’s head shot up and he looked behind him to see their little girl staring at them from the doorway and he went red in the face and Waylon made tiny giggles as he grabbed a blanket to cover them both as Waylon was still muffling his giggles behind his hand. Their little girl looked terrified “What are you doing to mommy?” She said before stepping close and Eddie panicked, she was wearing a pink long nightie and holding a teddy which had fallen to the floor.

“S-Stay there Athena! Uhh...” he said and rubbed his face “Can you cover your eyes for a second honey?” He asked as Athena pulled a pout and a frown as she crossed her arms and shook her head. Waylon just giggled more which Eddie gave him a death glare for and he pulled up Waylon’s underwear and he fixed his jeans. 

Athena growled “No! We’re you hurting mommy?” She asked as she stared up at the man and Eddie sighed and kneeled down to her height and looked at her.

“I would never hurt him, no matter what...I was helping him, he was in pain in his...special area...” he said quietly, not knowing how to say it as Athena gave him a blank stare and Eddie sighed and shook his head, still having no way or knowledge as to how to tell her.

She looked exhausted which means she had stayed up after Waylon had left the room and he knew she was running around all day and would have no energy for anything. He stroked her blonde hair and picked her up “Back to bed young lady...” Eddie said with a chuckle before Athena squirmed put his arms and rushed to Waylon and held onto him with a giggle.

“Hey!” Eddie laughed as he followed her.

“Did we wake you honey? We didn’t mean too” he asked as Athena shook her head and crawled into his lap and curled up a little and yawned as she waited for Eddie to sit down so she could crawl into his lap and curl up more.

“No...just waited for daddy” she said as she hugged him and rested her head down in his shoulder and he held onto his back and kissed her head and smiled.

Eddie was happy and he wouldn’t change any of it for the world, because they were his world.


End file.
